<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cog Bosses/Reader Oneshots by sapphireminx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793363">Cog Bosses/Reader Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireminx/pseuds/sapphireminx'>sapphireminx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney's Toontown Online (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Minors and freaks get outta here, Other, Reader is gender neutral but has a vagina, Smut, Spanking, These are old as hell but I may do a CEO one if there's any interest, reader is a toon, vanilla sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireminx/pseuds/sapphireminx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader insert smut fics featuring each of the Cog Bosses from Toontown. Spicy! For convenience's sake, the Cog Bosses in this fic have legs rather than tanks and are about ten feet tall rather than twenty-ish. I wrote these back in 2018-2019 and never did get around to a CEO one-- my apologies to the CEO fuckers out there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>C.F.O. | Chief Financial Officer/Reader, C.J. | Chief Justice/Reader, V.P. | Senior Vice President of Sales/Reader, toon/cog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. VP/Reader: After Hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday night.</p><p>It had been a long week for the both of you, but what kept you going was the promise of what happened at the end of it all. You'd meet VP in his office and the two of you would make love, illuminated only by the dim glow of his desk lamp. This had been going on for well over a year, and every time was better than the last. It wasn't right for a Toon and a Cog to get so intimate like this, but the danger of it all was thrilling in itself.</p><p>You hopped into the elevator, making sure no one else was around, and as you ascended you began fingering yourself to loosen up. VP was pretty big, after all. You bit your lip and your breathing became shallow as you thought about his massive length inside you... the anticipation was too much to bear. The elevator dinged and opened up to VP's office, where he was sitting there stroking himself to prepare. You'd had the same idea, it seemed. He called out your name excitedly, and motioned for you to come to him.</p><p>You wasted no time. You could already feel the heat building in your chest, and he hadn't even touched you yet. Eagerly, you grabbed his cock and helped him pleasure himself, your small hands working hard to please him. You heard a very quiet "Oh, fuck..." in response, which meant you were doing something right. Determined to make him lose his composure, you knelt down and started using your mouth, your tongue dancing around his cockhead. He squeaked and began bucking his hips, thrusting into your mouth. He was <em>huge</em>— you almost gagged on him, but kept going anyway. His breathing quickened as you bobbed up and down, making sure to use your tongue to drive him extra crazy. He started petting the top of your head to encourage you, but petting soon turned into gripping. His moans grew louder, his thrusts quickened, his body shook, he was so, so, <em>so</em> close...</p><p>And you stopped.</p><p>"What?!?" he whimpered.</p><p>"We're not done yet!" you declared. "<em>You</em> gotta help <em>me</em> out a little." He couldn't exactly eat you out seeing as his mouth was entirely made out of big metal teeth, but he could certainly put those big fingers to work. And he did— though not without his fair share of grumbling.</p><p>He laid you down on his desk and looked your body up and down. You saw him look away for a minute, and you were sure he'd be blushing if Cogs could blush. "Goodness gracious, you're just so... lovely." He sighed dreamily before continuing with his end of the foreplay. He took a finger and gently traced from your jaw to the side of your neck, drew an imaginary little heart on your collarbone, continued down between your breasts, onto your belly, and stopped when he got to your inner thighs. With his other hand, he stuck a finger in your mouth, and you sucked on it obediently just as you'd sucked his cock.</p><p>He took the lubricated finger and used it to work at your clit. You threw your head back and moaned. God, he was so <em>good! </em>Your legs were already shaking, and the heat building inside you grew hotter and hotter, and you felt yourself getting closer and closer, until finally—</p><p>He stopped. And that grin on his face made it plenty clear that he was smug about getting a little revenge on you. You scowled at him, but he laughed it off. "Don't be so mad, silly!"</p><p>You grumbled, but your grumbling quickly stopped as he positioned himself to enter you. "Ready?" he asked. You nodded, and squeaked as he entered you. He started out gentle, but when your eyes met he took it as a signal to go harder and faster. You rubbed your clit haphazardly, moaning and gasping more and more each time he hit your g-spot. But VP's moans were louder— you were so warm and wet and tight around his cock that he could barely take it. He started whimpering and whining and speaking incoherently about how good it felt.</p><p>You, of course, were enjoying it every bit as much, but you tried to hold out to see if you could make him cum before you did. You looked up at him, taking in the slightly silly but incredibly hot sight of black oily tears and drool leaking from his eyes and mouth, his eyes rolling back, and his lightbulbs flickering rapidly. You knew you were successful when you heard VP cry out and felt him release warm oil into you, shaking as he let out spurt after spurt. You took it as a cue to give into your own urges, and practically screamed along with him as the two of you orgasmed nearly in sync.</p><p>When you'd both come down from your highs, he pulled out of you and sighed happily. He was able to clean himself up rather quickly, but he couldn't say the same for you: his hard thrusts had left you practically immobile. Carefully, he scooped you up and placed you on the luxurious sofa on the other side of his office, wrapping you up in a nice blanket and sitting down next to you.</p><p>The both of you cuddled for the rest of the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. CFO/Reader: Dirty Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being the CFO's partner meant you got a lot of attention— both wanted and unwanted. Most Toons and Cogs would talk about how unsavory your relationship was. The other bosses would come to visit CFO and look quizzically (or sometimes threateningly) at you. Occasionally you'd meet people who supported your relationship, but they were few and far between. Yes, all this attention stressed you out, but what made it all worth it was the attention from CFO.</p><p>He was extra clingy today, even with how busy when he was. Maybe when the two of you had a moment alone, you could...</p><p>
  <em>Oh, man.</em>
</p><p>The thought of it made your face red. You'd had sex plenty of times before, but this time you had something special in store: you'd been preparing yourself to talk dirty to him.</p><p>And so, you waited patiently next to him in his office, watching him intently as he took calls and spoke with clients. Finally, the time came.</p><p>"CFO," you said, already turning red again. "Can we... you know..." What followed was a series of wildly inappropriate gestures which were much more lewd than just mentioning sex. He understood your intent, though, and laughed— a rare and adorable occurrence.</p><p>"You could've just said so instead of doing that," he said. You cracked a sheepish grin. "We can do it, on one condition."</p><p> "Yes, anything."</p><p>"We take this back to your place. Cashbot HQ is packed, even after hours. The wrong person walking into my office could mean a lifetime of embarrassment for both of us... or <em>worse</em>." You nodded enthusiastically, and threw down a portable hole leading directly to your humble little estate.</p><p>You wasted no time undressing him, but made a show of undressing yourself. He liked it when you stripped for him; you could already see him getting hard. Once you were both completely naked, you began stroking his cock. That was your opportunity to say something that would really get him going.</p><p>"I-I'm going to... uh..." You froze. "...make you feel good?" Damn it, this was not like you'd rehearsed. You got a "Heh, thanks." in response, one that almost sounded like a question. "Wait, let me try that again. I'm gonna... I'm gonna... I'm going to ride your cock until you pump me full of cum?" Well, great. That sounded like a question... but it did elicit a smile from him.</p><p>"Yeah? And <em>then</em> what are you gonna do?" Oh, boy. He was playing along with it. You, of course, were not really feeling the whole dirty talk thing anymore... not after your poor last attempts.</p><p>"Why don't I show you instead of telling you?" you teased. His smile grew wider.</p><p>"I'd like that." He laid back and motioned to his now fully erect metal cock, and your tongue was on it in a matter of seconds. You licked up and down the shaft while gently tracing your fingers over the head, and just like that, he was moaning. "F-fuck... you're so good..." Oh! There was an opportunity to dirty talk again!</p><p>"You like that, you dirty little... uh... robot?" Great. Hopefully he wouldn't taunt you or laugh at you this time.</p><p>"Yeah... please... more..." Oh, he was into it. Gradually, you took all of his length into your mouth, and began bobbing your head up and down. He started to thrust deeper into your throat, practically choking you. Lucky for him— and for you— you didn't have much of a gag reflex. His thrusts got harder and harder, and his body began to shake as he desperately pulled on your hair. "Fuck, fuck, <em>FUCK</em>!" he shouted, and you felt warm oil shoot down your throat. He had quite a habit of swearing out of sheer ecstasy.</p><p>Once he'd come down from his high, he sighed. "Guess it's my turn to make you cum, huh?" And though he couldn't eat you out, he was incredibly good with his fingers. You felt the heat of excitement and arousal in your chest as he loomed over you, and he stuck two thick fingers in you, looking you in the eyes lovingly. He pressed against your g-spot, and just like that, you were shaking and moaning his name. He withdrew his fingers to rub your clit, and that only made you shake harder. He kept rubbing, until eventually your vision became blurry and your moans grew louder. You came, crying out his name.</p><p>"Wow..." you said, stunned. "I-I mean, <em>fuck me, CFO</em>!" He chuckled a bit, probably out of pity. Your dirty talk was just abysmal. He laid down and motioned for you to get on top; he really did like it when you got to ride him.</p><p>His cock felt amazing inside you, and once you both got into a good rhythm, you felt nothing but pure bliss. CFO moaned; you were so hot and wet around his cock that he was already close to cumming again.</p><p>"Are you gonna cum for me?" You teased. Finally, you were able to talk dirty without embarrassing yourself.</p><p>"Not until you cum first!" His voice cracked, and his thrusts got harder and faster. His dick pressed against your insides in all the right places, and you came hard, clenching around him. He wasn't far behind; you felt a warmth fill you and you sighed with satisfaction.<br/>   </p><p>CFO pulled out of you slowly, and you inhaled sharply as one last wave of pleasure hit you. He laid there admiring your body on top of him for a moment, stroking your sides lightly.</p><p>"That was amazing, babe, but... we'll have to work on the dirty talk."</p><p>You couldn't disagree.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. CJ/Reader: Frustration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Lawbot HQ was no place for a Toon. You knew that, and yet you visited there every day, battling Cogs, racking up Jury Notices, all in hopes that you'd see <em>him</em> again.</p><p>The Lawbot Chief Justice was a tall gentleman, much like his fellow Cog bosses. He was awfully stoic, and preferred to stay out of arguments and often just looked on whenever the other three disagreed on one thing or another. He was hard to piss off, but one thing was for sure: he was really, <em>really</em> hot when he was angry. Maybe that's why you always made your way to his headquarters every day. Seeing him all riled up when Toons invaded his space... it left a strange sort of heat in your chest, and you daydreamed about the "punishment" you'd get from him when he caught you.</p><p>Maybe today would be the day your dreams came true.</p><p>You snuck into the courtroom all by yourself, not even bothering to don your Cog disguise. Usually, you'd go with friends, but your goal today was quite a bit different than usual. Your friends had no business seeing what was about to happen.</p><p>A pair of Big Wigs caught you on your way in, but that was all part of the plan.</p><p>"Please, don't take me to the CJ!" you wailed through fake tears. So, of course, they took you straight to his chambers.<br/><br/>"We found <em>this</em> sneaking around outside, sir," one Big Wig said. CJ was clearly busy, staring attentively at some papers on his opulent wooden desk, but he found the time to respond nonetheless.</p><p>"Hrrmph. Leave it here. I'll take care of it." And so, the Big Wigs let go of you. You fell to the ground dramatically, still making a scene and pretending to cry. Those tears went away as soon as the Big Wigs did, though. CJ pushed up his glasses and looked at you with a mix of curiosity and disgust. Wait, he could SEE? Before you could say anything, though, he addressed you. "Toon. Why did you come in here by yourself and undisguised? Surely you weren't intending to fight me in such a state--"</p><p>"Hold on, hold on!" you interrupted. "You're not actually blind?"</p><p>He laughed dryly. "I practically am without these glasses. I much prefer it that way, but paperwork is quite difficult when you can't see, so naturally the Chairman came up with a solution and-- <em>HRMMMM?!</em>" You had stopped listening and instead decided to lay yourself across his desk completely naked.</p><p>"Do you need those glasses to make love?" you teased. He was speechless, but looked really angry, just like you wanted him to be.</p><p>"I'll have you know I <em>do not</em> engage in such activities with Toons!"</p><p>"But if you did, would you wear your glasses?"</p><p>"Well, intimacy is best experienced blind, as it heightens my other senses, but-- <em>I don't get intimate with Toons, do you hear me?</em> If I did such a thing, the Chairman would have me scrapped without hesitation."</p><p>"What if the Chairman didn't find out?"</p><p>"Then I suppose-- n-no! The Chairman can and will find out!"</p><p>"Even if we were really, really quiet?" You reached a hand out to cup his jaw. His sapphire eyes were practically glued to your exposed body, and you could see him blushing a deep blue to match.</p><p>"Listen, Toon. I have quite a lot of pent-up frustration. I want this as much as you do, but if you so much as make a sound, the Chairman will have my head as well as yours." You made a motion akin to zipping your lips to assure him you'd stay quiet. "Fine then," he said. "Let's not waste any more time."</p><p>You rolled off his desk and into his lap, laying on your belly. "Spank me!" you demanded enthusiastically. He cracked a small smile.</p><p>"I suppose that is an appropriate punishment for a trespassing Toon," he said. You yelped as a large metal hand struck your ass multiple times, leaving it sore and red. He raised his hand to continue spanking you, but hesitated, and instead decided to stick some fingers in your vagina. "You're so wet already," he remarked.</p><p>"Y-yeah..." you moaned. You could feel his erection through his robes, so obviously you weren't the only one enjoying this.</p><p>"Hrrmph. Slut." He began thrusting his fingers in and out of you quickly, rubbing your clit with his thumb. His other hand was gently stroking your back, giving you a bit of respite from the rough punishment you had endured earlier.</p><p>The sensation of him fingering you was too much to bear, and you tightened around his fingers as you came, breathing heavily but being careful not to moan. Your orgasm was met with a condescending "Already?" followed by a sigh. "Very well, then. I'll just have to push you to your limit."</p><p>He laid you down on his desk and got on his knees, spreading your legs apart and pressing your pussy against his face. He was the only Cog boss with a tongue, and as you were about to find out, he knew how to use it quite well. It was made of a soft synthetic material and coated in viscous oil that felt similar to organic saliva. He took off his glasses before he began.</p><p>"There's no need for my eyes to be distracted," he insisted. "I want to taste you and feel you, and that's it." You felt yourself blush at his words, but were quickly brought to attention by the feeling of his tongue on you. He gripped your thighs firmly and lapped slowly at your clit, stopping every so often to kiss the inside of your thigh. For a Cog with a lot of pent up frustration, he certainly was taking his time to pleasure you. <em>Such a gentleman</em>, you thought to yourself. You moaned softly as he fucked you with his tongue, but you quickly put a hand over your mouth. You felt his grip on your left thigh tighten for a brief moment, surely to warn you.</p><p>CJ continued eating you out, leaving small bites on your thighs that were sure to bruise, and before you knew it you were cumming again, squeezing CJ's head between your thighs and desperately trying not to make a sound. You whispered some expletives, though-- it was hard not to say <em>something</em> considering how impossibly good CJ was with his tongue. Once you'd come down from your high, you were met with another cocky "Already?"</p><p>"Yes, already!" you said. "You're just really good, ok?" That was met with a smug smile as he put his glasses back on.</p><p>"Good Toon," he praised you almost melodically. "Now, get on your knees." He sat back in his desk chair as you obeyed his command, and removed his robe unceremoniously, revealing a neat white dress shirt that showed off his muscular form and a pair of navy dress pants that showed off his... <em>obvious</em> arousal. He unbuttoned his rather tight pants and pulled out his cock. "I should hope you know how to return the favor."</p><p>You took him in your mouth and sucked obediently and enthusiastically, enjoying the taste of his metal cock. Your tongue danced along his shaft and he sighed with satisfaction as he thrust deeper and deeper into your throat.</p><p>You'd been at it for a while when suddenly you heard a knock on the door. CJ instructed you to hide under his desk while he sat in his desk chair, hiding his erection with his robe. A Legal Eagle walked in and the two of them had a brief exchange using some wordy legal terms you couldn't hope to understand, and the Eagle left quickly.</p><p>"Now then," CJ said, looking down at you. "Let's finish what we started." You continued bobbing up and down on his cock until he finished in your mouth. His oil was less than delicious, but you still enjoyed it knowing you'd done a good job pleasuring him. There was a long silence between the two of you as he caught his breath, but finally he spoke: "Wonderful job..."</p><p>He positioned you facedown on his desk and admired your vulnerable body, slapping and grabbing your ass. He spread your pussy open with both hands and positioned himself just outside your entrance, taking off his glasses again. He thrust in without warning, startling you and causing you to yelp. He slapped your ass to discipline you, but it only left you wanting more.</p><p>"Please... do that again..." you begged. And he did. Before long the two of you were moaning quietly, completely breaking the rules he'd made earlier. Neither of you seemed to care, though. CJ's thrusts quickened which in turn made your moans grow louder, and you begged him to go faster and harder and deeper as he hit your g-spot again and again. He moaned a bit too loudly as you tightened around him, the both of you reaching your climax at the same time. As he pulled out, you felt the warmth of his load still inside you, and all you could do was lay there and enjoy it for as long as possible.</p><p>CJ cleaned up nicely, putting his clothes and glasses back on and combing through his slightly disheveled white wig. You, on the other hand, could barely move because he'd fucked you so hard. He had to help you off his desk and into your clothes, but he didn't seem to mind. His whole demeanor had changed; he seemed warmer and kinder suddenly. You supposed that was what happened when he got rid of that pent-up frustration.</p><p>"Well, jeez, I hope the Chairman doesn't find out about this," you told him. "We were... a little loud." CJ patted you on the head and walked you to the large door that led to the courtroom. "Trust me, he won't," he reassured. "Thank you again, Toon-- er, what was your name?" You told him, and he whispered it back to you. It was music to your ears. "We should do this again sometime."</p><p>You'd have to remember to be quieter next time.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you made it this far, I hope you enjoyed! These oneshots are old and I'm not terribly proud of them, but I'll update with a short CEO one if there's any interest.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>